


厌恶疗法

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 表面是抹布，实际隐含内容为吴岛贵虎X战极凌马





	厌恶疗法

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布注意！M O B！

消毒水的味道弥漫在空气里，心电仪的滴声空洞乏味，扎着留置针的手腕已然有些木了，冰冷的感觉顺着血管四处流窜，连带打了钢钉的脊椎不停翻涌的隐痛也变成了北冰洋的海潮——只觉得浸入骨髓的冷，一点也不疼了。  
凌马盯了一会惨白的天花板，随即眯起眼睛从泛着血腥气的喉咙里挤出声音来：  
“无聊。”  
无论是对于苟活的现状亦或是自己这条命本身，这个词无疑是当下最好的注解了，黄金果实被葛叶紘汰所得，他所追求的一切已经画上了终章的句号，活着全然没有了意义，除非他能找到另外的途径去完成自己追求的世界。  
想到这里，他的脑子反而抽痛起来。  
太阳穴周围的血管突突的阵痛，他费劲的驱动四肢把自己从病床上撑起来，金属的床架发出细微的嘎吱声，直到他的头部从枕头慢慢的蹭到床头再贴上墙面，他才鄙夷自身的叹了一口气，闭着眼睛，一下一下用后脑的疤痕处撞着墙壁。  
红色的护士铃就在床头，他却瞧也不瞧一眼。  
【另外的途径】  
凌马仿佛要把这几个字嚼碎一样咬着牙，脑子里反复叨念着，怒火烧得眼睛发红，随着后脑的伤疤处传来一点湿漉漉的触感，这一处的疼痛终于盖过脑中的抽痛使得他的思维又恢复了顺畅。  
就算是另外的途径，也轮不到那种三流货色插嘴，更别提那双眼睛里流露出的怜悯还有那种高高在上的姿态。  
“狗道供界！”凌马用手咚咚的敲着墙壁，咬牙切齿的吐出这个名字。对现状的愤怒似乎在刚刚的思考中越过了临界，他看了一眼自己不中用的身体，拔掉了手指上夹着的心电仪指夹，用颤抖的手指撕开手腕上的胶条，把留置针抽出来连同夹子一起甩向对面的单向玻璃。啪，那份小小的塑料制品撞上玻璃，什么痕迹也没留下。针口渗出血珠蹭脏了白色的棉被，心电仪发出刺耳的长鸣。  
一阵上气不接下气的喘息之后充血的脑袋逐渐冷静下来，凌马捏了捏眉头，对于方才的失态略有懊恼，眼前的形势可没有多少跟狗道供界讨价还价的余地，即便坚守不合作的态度也结局也无非再死一回，如果真的想要东山再起的话……凌马抽搐着眉角兀自摇了摇头，一想到狗道供界的那张脸他就怒从胆生。  
仪器的异常报警惊动了医疗队，门外响起仓促的脚步声。  
“你的脾气变坏了，凌马。是思虑过度吗？”随着涌进病房的护士，狗道供界从虚无中出现踱进病房，“其实也别无选择，这一点你应该很清楚。我们有着一致的目标，而我，是你最后的机会。”  
护士们井然有序的处理着再度崩裂的伤口，在簇拥的人群中间，凌马的臭脸毫不掩饰的对着狗道供界：“啊～说的不错，供界。不过很可惜，我可不是会随便将就的人。”  
“吴岛贵虎根本没有成为神的可能，我才是你最佳的合作人选。”  
“跟你合作是没有结果的，”凌马歪着头嘲笑道，“毕竟，三流就是三流，从根源上就没有结成正果的可能性。”  
“你的执着蒙蔽了你的双眼，从而无法看到其他的可能性。”或许是碰壁的次数多了，狗道供界倒是没有生气。  
“是你的现状蒙蔽了你的双眼，区区一个overload而已，真的觉得自己可以成为神吗？比起那些不小心贪食了海姆冥界之果的家伙，你只不过好了这么一点而已。”凌马看着自己的手，用食指和拇指捏出一个小小的距离。  
狗道供界咬了咬后槽牙，挥手示意处理完成的护士们离开病房。“现在你亟待治疗的恐怕不是身体状况，是这里——”他指了指脑袋道，“对于吴岛贵虎的执着。”  
执着吗？这样说似乎也没什么错。  
毕竟，贵虎是浑然天成的，智体德性的基本连同与生俱来的王气，已经无限接近于完美。可惜的是，他太过迂腐了——用别人的话来说，太过善良了。  
神是不需要善良的，正如人类对于蝼蚁的善心，除了平添自己的烦恼之外毫无用处。  
真是太可惜了，贵虎，你明明是这个世界的最优解啊。  
凌马不可置否的撇了撇嘴。  
狗道供界拍了拍手。  
当进来的几人关上房门转过身的时候，凌马冷嘲的笑容瞬间消失了，他惊愕的瞪大双眼，一个名字在嘴边差点就脱口而出。  
太像了。  
如果不是这些彼此颇为相似的人站在一起的话，他简直就要以为进来的是贵虎。  
“你从哪儿找来这么多蹩脚的伪物？”某种危机感从凌马东拼西凑的脊柱一路窜到脑门，带起一阵冷颤和鸡皮疙瘩，他下意识的向后退了退，摆出了戒备的姿态。  
“迷途的羔羊们会自动聚集在黑色菩提树的树冠之下，等待着我引领他们在终结之日得到救赎。”狗道供界张开双臂，“所以等待着你清醒的可不止我，还有千千万万的羔羊。”  
“你想做什么？！”那些伪物缓缓的围上去，七手八脚的把无路可退的凌马控制住，凌马的声音颤抖起来，强自镇定的冲狗道供界道。  
“你听说过厌恶疗法吗？”  
凌马的瞳孔瞬间缩小了。  
声名远播，准确的说是臭名昭著，以惩罚性质的刺激建立厌恶性条件反射，从而消退目标对于患者异常的吸引力。  
凌马立刻意识到等待着自己的是什么。  
“混蛋！”他挣扎着吼出这个词，随即便被死死的按住，一只手掐着他的脖子把他的脸贴在床单上，方才缠好绷带的手腕也被毫不怜惜的攥紧了，他觉得自己的所有骨头都在咯咯作响，可仍然竭力的反抗，“少拿这些无用的伪物来恶心我！”  
“我是真心希望以后你看到这张脸便会觉得恶心。”狗道供界微笑起来，凌马异常激烈的反应与他而言简直正中下怀，“早日脱离吴岛贵虎的影响，把眼光放得更宽吧，凌马。你能做的，比你以为的可多得多了。”  
“你可是，能够成为‘蛇’的人啊。”  
说完，他便消失了。  
“蛇”吗？  
凌马盯着狗道供界消失的地方眯起了眼睛。  
供界的狂妄自大已经无药可救了，他是成为不了神的，同样，我也成为不了“蛇”。无论苹果锁种甚至是光金，真与伪之间看似细微的差距其实隔着永远填不尽的深渊。  
正如这群伪物，即便再像也是天壤之别。  
凌马这样想着，身体却仍旧不自控的瑟缩起来，单薄的病号服被撕扯开，不知道是谁的手指顺着他后背那道长长的缝合疤痕抚摸上去，然后湿滑的触感开始在他的疤痕上蜿蜒而上。  
明明是热烈而迫切的唇舌，他却恍惚被蛇信舔过一样不寒而栗。  
“滚开！”他徒劳的扭动着身体，那条顺着他皮肤游弋的“蛇”却孜孜不倦的攀爬着，直到肩胛和颈项，最后是耳垂的边沿。  
“凌马……”  
当声音响起的时候凌马仿佛被雷击中，大雨将他从头到脚淋得透凉，连心脏也冰冻得漏跳。  
真的太像了，连声音也是。  
“闭嘴！”他还未发完的尾音被略微干燥的嘴唇突然堵了回去，缠绵的吻逐渐暴戾，那双手扣在他后颈上，不由分说的将一切柔软都攫取，仿佛要将他溺死在这个吻中似得，肺中的空气渐渐稀薄，血液涌上脸庞，他挣扎的手脚被四只手拽向相反的方向，根本动弹不得，眼前一阵发黑，脑中嗡嗡作响，世界在晃动中天旋地转。就在凌马觉得快要失去意识的那瞬间，那吻得热烈的唇舌终于松开了他，凉凉的空气蜂拥而入，冲得喉咙泛出铁锈味，他猛烈的咳嗽起来，最后的力气终于这番争斗中消失殆尽。一双手捧着他的脸颊向上抬，他发黑的视野在渐明中映照出那张脸庞。  
那几乎以假乱真的贵虎的脸庞。  
他喘息着被推进身后宽厚的怀抱里，那些手掌和嘴唇如同某种吸血的生物一般，带着滚烫的热意游走着，将苍白皮肤之下的血液唤起来，开出一片片樱色的印痕。只有一双手始终捧着他的脸颊，在他向扭头闭眼的时候掰过他的下巴，撑开他的眼皮，以确保他的眼睛里总是那张脸。  
如同被章鱼缠住的寄居蟹，当那层赖以生存的贝螺丢失了，它所余下的便是相形之下显得虚张声势的甲壳和螯夹，只是作势挥一挥便被无情的折断了、拆开了、丢弃了，露出内里少得可怜的肉，被嚼得干干净净。  
没有家人也没有朋友，除去世界树和他引以为傲的战极驱动器，已经没有什么可以依靠的了。  
曾经还有贵虎。  
总会在最危急的时候伸出手来的贵虎。  
在那一瞬间摇摇欲坠的凌马不免想起贵虎，然而对应着眼前的景象这种回忆愈变得加强烈鲜明，他就像一只蟹那样被掰开，双手被骨肉的枷锁钉在两边，修长的双腿被折起来向着两边分开，像是摊平揉皱的纸团一样用力的延展，关节在挣动间发出咯哒的声响，几乎要被折断的疼痛压制着他分开到无所遁形。  
那张脸凑得极近，凌马的眼睛里满满的都是那张脸。  
软软的嘴唇印在他的眼角，凌马的喉咙里发出断续的细小的悲鸣，就像下一秒就要被掐死了似得，几乎喘不过气的断续。  
然后，便是熔岩崩裂的火山，疼痛和炽热不可阻挡的长驱直入，浩浩荡荡的摧毁着沿途的一切。  
脚踝好像被拧断了似得，开始刺骨的疼。

 

篝火劈啪作响，海姆冥界的夜晚透着潮湿的凉意被这一点火苗挡在了山洞外面。  
“幸好没有断。”贵虎看了看凌马肿起来的脚踝，用手帕细细的包好。  
“你也太乱来了，贵虎。”凌马叹了口气道，“就算变身后可以抵御一定程度的伤害，那么高跌下去还是会受重伤的。”  
怪只怪他太过专注眼前的数据，竟没注意到前面已经是悬崖了，失去平衡的那一刻凌马的第一反应便是将仪器抛向身后的草丛，无论如何都要保住实验数据，结果贵虎没有去接仪器，反而飞身过来拉住他的手。  
结局便是他俩一起摔下去了。  
“所以我一定要拉住你。”贵虎笑了笑，“你可不能轻易的死掉啊凌马。”  
“我是不会轻易死掉的。”凌马摆弄着身边的GPS，一边观察着救援队的动向一边笑着回道，“我还要为你打造驱动器呢。”  
“不仅是为我，也是为了这个世界。”贵虎补充道。  
这个世界才不值得，凌马心想。这个世界不过是进化路上的石阶而已，它所存在的意义就是倾其所有将你送上神坛。  
凌马的目光追随着贵虎的身影，篝火暖黄的光为他罩上了一层光晕，从教堂的玻璃彩窗漏下的光芒笼罩在圣象上时也有相似的光景，在管风琴的回响之中，所有头颅都虔诚的低下，万物赞颂吟唱圣歌。  
最后一阶，是我的肩膀，贵虎，踩着它成为神吧。  
凌马的心中已经越过无数画面到达了进化的尽头，那是他看到的未来，希冀的星光在他眼中闪动，每一条光棱的终端都是贵虎。  
然而被寄以希望的人本身似乎并不明白。  
“那么今天的晚饭是橡果和……”贵虎说着又摘下一颗果实，深紫色的异域果实变换着形态最终还是成为了同样锁种，“……橡果。看来我的手气很差劲啊，凌马。”  
锁种被抛进了愣神中的凌马怀里，他惊了一下随即回过神来：“从吸收能量的角度而言并没有什么区别，只是能量多寡和稀有度而已。”  
“人生总要有些趣味，你该不会除了公司食堂从没吃过外面的店吧？”  
“便利店也可以，太浪费时间的话还不如不吃好，反正我对饥饿也没什么感觉。”  
贵虎把锁种扣在驱动器上，在落锁的刹那饥饿感便消失了，他坐在凌马身旁望着洞外海姆冥界的夜空，与沢芽相似的夜幕因为森林的草木气息而显现出全然不同的气质。  
“呐，凌马，你会品酒吗？”贵虎冷不丁问到。  
“哎？”  
“我收到了几瓶上好的红酒，你要不要试试看？”  
“红酒吗……”凌马对此一窍不通，不过既然是贵虎的提议，“……好啊。”  
他暗自记下了这个条目，预备出去之后恶补一番资料。

 

恍如置身黄泉，被无数死灵之手拖拽向血河的深处，在高热的煎熬中反复直到落入绝望，最后只能放弃远在河面虚伪的光斑被裹进血污的河床。  
凌马讨厌这样的感觉。  
可是再也没有谁的手会毫不犹豫的拉住他了。  
连喉咙都被塞得满满的，在痛苦的推拒间能够触碰到的只有布满了汗水和黏腻的人类肢体，拉扯头发的疼痛，碾压肌肤的疼痛，掰握骨头的疼痛，这些外在的疼痛堆积起来具现成一片片淤青和红肿，然后是内在的被侵入的羞耻和恶心，作为大自然给予人类的保护机制，结合的快乐在需要你情我愿的轻松愉快中才能建立，否则没有准备的躯体被强制索取时突如其来的痛苦会无限压抑快感，这或许就是人类为了保证自己DNA延续的一种进化手段。  
这种半吊子的进化真是可笑。  
凌马的脑袋还在运转，试图去思考诸如此类的问题来逃避现状，然而收效甚微，他的脑子不仅仅要处理信息，在如此恶劣的环境下还有更多的神经传导需要反应，在地震般一波又一波的分裂之苦后，麻木终于剥开了苦痛的外衣让那点甜蜜的快感发出芽来，他的喘息终于不再是一片又一片破碎的晶体，而是像丝线一样绵长的云雾，来来回回。他身体里的水分被一点一点榨取出来，从汗腺、唾液腺、前列腺……最后是泪腺，直到他所能控制的一切都已经决堤，最后只能承认自身的脆弱彻底的放任沉沦，像颗小石子一样被潮水拖走又推回，永无宁日的被一遍遍撞击在滩涂上，啜泣声随着潮来潮往被撞得稀碎，最后也只剩一线嗡嗡的鼻音淹没在呻吟里。  
就算再怎么不愿意，泪眼模糊的视线里就只剩下贵虎的脸了。  
狗道供界搞错了一件事情，凌马在几近失智的时刻浑浑噩噩的想到——  
其实他一点都不介意，如果贵虎觉得他们是这样的关系，那他是心甘情愿的。  
既然贵虎是他认定的神选，那么向神的供奉就是全部，血肉和情感自然包含在内。  
只要贵虎这样觉得。  
“太可惜了……贵虎……”凌马在失去意识前喃喃自语道。  
你本来可以成为神的。

 

“……哎？！”凌马揉了揉惺忪的睡眼看了看表，已经晚上10点了，原本就想小憩一会，结果一个盹就睡去了5个小时？他懊恼的敲着额头。  
“抱歉，我不想打扰你的。”贵虎尴尬的举起手来，他只是想给凌马盖上外套，未曾想凌马的觉居然这么浅。  
“没关系，已经超过预定时间很久了。”凌马讪笑着挠挠脑袋，转过椅子再度唤醒电脑。  
“他们说你已经两天没回去了，你最好还是回去休息一下。”贵虎的手正要合上电脑，就被凌马挡了回去。  
“两三天是常有的事，不用担心。”凌马正说着，肚子就不给面子的咕咕叫了起来。  
该死。他腹诽了一句，伸手去够水杯。  
一只便利店的塑料袋突然落在他面前，贵虎的另一只手反手就将电脑合上了。  
“就算是天空树也得遵守劳动法，希望凌马教授不要为难我。”贵虎朝着塑料袋瞥去。  
凌马叹了口气无奈的摊开手：“好吧，吴岛主任。”他拿出袋子里还带着温度的便当和咖啡，掰开餐筷，一边往嘴里塞着炸猪排一边问，“你今天不是要回去陪弟弟吗？为什么这个时间点还在这里？”  
“光实和朋友们去参加夏祭了，家里只有我一个人，与其待在家里不如来加班，结果碰见你还没走。”贵虎靠在桌子边，从袋子里拎出冰爽的啤酒，啪的一声，易拉罐口冒出一点白色的冷气，“凌马，参加过夏祭吗？”  
夏祭？这个词对于凌马来说既遥远又陌生，幼年时没有机会参加，少年时没有时间参加，青年时已经对此不感兴趣了。节日、庆典、游乐、还有那些甜蜜蜜亮晶晶的小玩意，这些理应属于青梅竹马与少年少女的东西都离他太远太远，远的跟童话故事一样。  
于是只是耸起眉毛撇撇嘴，凌马又再度塞起晚饭。  
“沢芽的夏祭很漂亮的。”早就料到了答案，贵虎有些可惜的道，“小的时候我和光实最期待的就是夏祭，有大大的苹果糖，成群的小金鱼，还有……”  
就在这时，窗外的夜突然间被什么东西照亮了。  
“凌马！”贵虎像是想到了什么，把还在专注便当的凌马从椅子里拔出来，拖到窗前迅速的拉开了实验室的百叶窗。  
嘣——啪！  
那一刻，原本只有浓绀色的夜被烟花映照得五彩斑斓，光的碎屑从眼前的天空中徐徐落下，然后如圆菊如蒲公英如石蒜的光焰开始此起彼伏的绽放，一团团一簇簇，化成无数划过夜空的光萤。  
只不过是些金属元素的焰色反应而已，凌马这样想着却仍然不由自主的摘下眼镜凝视夜空。  
人类总会被这些简单但是绚烂的东西感动。  
“凌马，沢芽、不…是这个世界真的很美。”贵虎望着夏祭的烟火感慨道。  
“是啊。”  
“所以，你的研究是最有意义的事情。”贵虎扭过头朝着他笑道，“为了守护这个世界。”  
啊，又来了，世界什么的……  
凌马瞧着贵虎被烟火映得如同宝石般闪烁的眼睛，一下子说不出话来，半晌之后垂下了眼睫，忍不住笑了一声。  
算了，看在烟花的份上，世界就世界吧。

 

美好的东西总是稍纵即逝。  
这或许是这个世界最基本的定律，连同高潮也必须遵守。  
在这场蚕食仅有的一点欢愉也消散了之后，凌马的身体会有很长一段时间唤不起任何反应，然而他的结束并不代表那些伪物也会一并结束，于是没有了快感的掩盖，被入侵的滑腻的异物开始清晰起来，身体被一下一下的钉向前方，噗呲的水声在凌马的耳朵里回响，仿佛某种不可名状的生物在黑暗中踽踽而行，痛苦已然麻木到无知觉了，羞耻就从胃底的深处翻涌上来。满口的咸腥让他想吐，却也吐不出什么，最后只能一阵子的干咳，胸腔的震动连带甬道也反射性的收缩，绞得深埋于此的凶器缴械投降，随着播撒的体液滑出去，他又被换进另一个怀抱里，连一点喘息的机会也没有，早已淋漓不堪的甬道被再度填满，不知疲倦的来回割据，将他内在的一切都磨平碾碎，驯服得如丝绸一样。他就像断了线的木偶，只有在你提起他某处关节时才会随着你的发力朝着某处偏移，几乎成了没有知觉的一滩骨与肉。  
体力会枯竭，眼泪会干涸，就连情感在这种无止境的地狱里也会衰败。  
在落到深渊底部的那一刻，那个声音不合时宜的被回想起来。  
“凌马。”“凌马？”“凌马！”  
那是贵虎的声音，迄今为止无数遍呼唤过他的吴岛贵虎的声音。  
虽然很像，可说到底，伪物就是伪物。  
那是命运给予我的神选，根本就不是可以轻易伪造的。  
凌马在昏厥复苏的极度疲倦中反而清醒了，望着满眼贵虎的脸庞居然笑了起来，哈哈哈哈的，从肺里费力挤出空气来，表情狰狞又鄙夷。  
那些贵虎的伪物们惊得停止了动作，面面相觑，不约而同的望向单向玻璃。  
“神大人。”带着口罩的医生同样惊愕，一时有些结巴的道，“我觉得、觉得有必要审视一下病人的精神状况，这样下去……”  
“不必担心，这反倒证明他现在好的很呢。”  
“那么，今天就到此为止吧。”狗道供界摆摆手道。  
明明是看不见外面的单向玻璃，凌马的视线却准确朝向狗道供界站着的地方，露出了那抹熟悉的嘲笑。  
然后闭上眼睛彻底栽了下去。  
“从黑暗里来的人，不会轻易被黑暗击倒的。”狗道供界望着乱成一团的病房面无表情，“不过，最后一定会被黑暗吸引，毕竟光明之下可没有黑暗生存的余地。”

“你和他终究是两类人，我们才是同类啊，凌马。”


End file.
